


Stark's Paradise

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Trailer Park Trash [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminisation, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Military Backstory, Modern Era, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Soldiers, camboy, trailer parks, weird neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: After being discharged from the military, Steve and Bucky try to find a place they can call home. Providence comes calling in the form of a bequest from a very old friend.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farraige25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farraige25/gifts).



> For Maureen - a truer friend I could not ask for. We've laughed and cried and planned Project Ketamine together and I can honestly say that you get me. Which may well be a curse, who knows :D Sorry it's not the real thing but I hope you like it nonetheless. Happy Birthday #1Wife. I love you more than Tyler Hoechlin's perfect ass. <333333333

_Monday_

The truck went over a bump and Bucky groaned and opened one eye to look over at Steve. Steve looked back over the rims of his aviators and raised his eyebrows in a querying look that made Bucky snort.

‘You were supposed to see the doc about that pain before we left,’ he said, and Bucky heaved a martyred sigh. He loved his babydoll to distraction but he could be an awful nag sometimes.

‘Goddamn idiot never gave me any advice worth a damn,’ he muttered, shifting position to try and alleviate the pain in his shoulder. ‘Good riddance, I say.’

‘Well, you better hope we can find one that will see you on your disability check and who’ll put up with your ornery ass,’ Steve retorted. ‘Christ knows that’ll be hard enough by itself.’ He peered through the windscreen as they drew up at the gate of the place they were coming to.

It had been something of a surprise when they’d gotten the call to say that Peggy Carter had passed and that she’d left them her last known abode. There was a great-granddaughter around but she was a high flyer and hadn’t fancied coming all the way back to Naples to clear the trailer out, and so she’d come round with documents saying that everything inside the trailer was now theirs as well as the plot and trailer itself.

Bucky smiled to himself as he thought of Peggy. She’d been a spitfire, smart as hell and with compassion to match. She’d been one of the few people who’d known about him and Steve right from the get go, before Don’t Ask Don’t Tell had been repealed and they were free to be just who they were.

Now he and Steve were both discharged, although Uncle Sam had been loathe to let them go and had pretty much gone all the way out to keep them on their books doing their dirty little black ops for as long as they’d wanted. But then Bucky’s last mission had gone terribly wrong and he’d come back minus an arm and a good chunk of his memories, and Steve had told them to shove their good conduct medals up their asses and taken his leave.

So now they were in Bucky’s truck, a beat down Ford from the eighties that his dad had owned, the back packed with whatever they had had. In all honesty it wasn’t much, just some clothes and books, Steve’s art shit and that was about all.

‘So this is it, huh?’ Steve sighed. ‘It don’t look like much.’

‘It beats paying rent,’ Bucky replied. ‘In case you missed the memo, neither of us have employable skills, I’m missing an arm and both of us have enough goddamn PTSD to fill the cab and drown our sorrows in.’ He snorted a grim laugh. ‘Beggars can’t be choosers, babydoll.’

‘No shit.’ Steve grinned and pulled the truck into the drive. The sign they passed declared the trailer park as Stark’s Paradise. The cheerful green letters had long since faded and chipped, along with the image of smiling man in a smoking jacket with a debonair moustache and giving a thumbs up. ‘Think that’s the owner?’

‘If it is, he looks like an asshole,’ Bucky said and tipped his cap back.

The trailer park was a little on the sparse side. Someone of a less forgiving nature might have described it as desolate, but Bucky valued privacy and the way the trailers were exposed made it clear that their neighbours would have an easy time spying on them or accidentally catching sight of Steve walking around naked, which he had a habit of doing since he’d started up his little home business. It also meant that said business enterprise would have to be well hidden from prying eyes. People could still be touchy as hell about things like that.

Peggy’s trailer was right down the bottom. When they got there, Bucky was pleasantly surprised. It was white with yellow trim and even had a porch attached to the side. The flower pots that crowded around the stands were blooming so someone had been busy looking after them and there was a patch of astroturf that would be damn near perfect for a couple of lawn chairs.

‘It’s pretty.’ Steve was smiling. ‘I love it.’

‘It’s a damn sight nicer than that shithole in Brooklyn,’ Bucky remarked and opened his door. ‘Let’s go take a look, dollface.’ He got out his side, still a little awkward as he adjusted to his new prosthetic. It was an experimental model, the brainchild of a sweet kid that was some kind of techno-genius and whose big brother just so happened to be the leader of a small African nation that Bucky had once done a favour for.

But that was another story altogether.

‘You okay, Buck?’ Steve was watching him over the hood of the truck. His clear blue eyes were sharp as he assessed Bucky’s progress. He could be worse than a mother hen if Bucky let him but in truth he knew he would be lost without Steve and he more than liked the attention.

‘Fine.’ He smiled and watched Steve’s blue eyes light up, his own smile like a ray of sunshine as he started looking the trailer up and down.

‘Peggy kept a neat place,’ he said and then the smile wavered. ‘I’ll miss her.’

‘Me too, Stevie.’ Bucky walked until they were standing next to each other looking at the trailer. ‘You got the keys?’

‘Yeah.’ Steve dug them out of his jeans pocket. There was a key ring in the shape of machine-gun wielding racoon hanging off the ring and it made Bucky grin. Peggy had alway had a sharp and surprisingly off-kilter sense of humour and old age hadn’t changed that.

‘Can I help you fellas?’ The sound of a man’s voice had them turning around.

The resemblance to the man in the smoking jacket was close enough to surmise this was a relative. In its place, however, was a red terry cloth robe that had definitely seen better days and a bare of bare feet sticking out of plaid flannel pants. Bucky threw Steve a quick look and they both turned back to the man. He had dark hair greying at the temples and a pair of piercing eyes that veered near to black, his gaze astute in spite of the practiced air of insouciance.

‘We’re the new tenants,’ Steve said, turning on his best smile. It was the one that had people falling over themselves to help him but the man seemed unimpressed. He scratched at a stubbly chin and peered at them through his glasses. Bucky noticed that the lenses were tinted red and wondered just what the hell the guy was on.

‘Are you now?’ The man said, one eyebrow going up. ‘You’re Peggy’s boys?’ He didn’t sound convinced so Steve held up the key-ring. Bucky watched the man’s expression change completely, and then he chuckled.

‘You weren’t quite what I was expecting.’ he offered and came forward, holding out a hand. ‘Anthony Edward Stark, Esquire. You can call me Tony.’

‘Stark as in Stark’s Paradise?’ Bucky asked, watching Tony shake hands with Steve and then doing the same. He was pleased to see that Tony didn’t so much as bat an eye at his prosthetic.

‘The very same,’ Tony confirmed. ‘My dad built the place. He had a bunch of ‘em back in the day. Made a shitload and then spent it all on wine, woman and song.’ He snorted. ‘This is the last one and my inheritance. It’s not a bad living. Keeps the wolves from the door and allows me to pursue my true calling.’

‘Yeah?’ Steve was now grinning and Bucky could see how charmed he was by this rather odd individual. ‘What’s that?’

‘Well now, I’m what you might call something of an inventor,’ Tony said, scratching at his stubble again. He nodded at Bucky’s arm. ‘I can certainly appreciate the fine work in that. Where’d you get it?’

‘It’s experimental.’ Bucky wasn’t about to start mouthing off to someone he’d just met. He watched how Tony’s eyes narrowed a little and knew they were dealing with a sharp man. He’d have to watch himself around him.

‘So is there anything we need to do?’ Steve was doing what he did best and jumping in. ‘Like papers to sign or anything else?’

‘Not really.’ Tony replied. ‘You got the keys already, and I’m assuming Sharon sent you all the paperwork.’ He made a considering face. ‘Nice kid, but I’m not surprised that Peggy left the trailer to someone else. She’s more a city gal.’

‘Yeah she is,’ Steve said and Bucky had to school his face into a neutral expression. He’d only met Sharon the once and disliked her in principal. Steve knew her a little better and he liked her, Bucky knew that much. Sharon was sleek and pretty and extremely well placed in the Secret Service. She would have been serious competition if Steve had a wandering eye, Bucky was sure of that. Thankfully the blond dope was as loyal as the day was long, but it didn’t mean that Bucky was happy that she felt like she could be familiar with his Stevie.

He kept quiet and felt Steve’s eyes fall on him. There was a distinct shift in mood and then Steve was talking again.

‘We’ve had kind of a long drive,’ he was saying. ‘We came down from Brooklyn.’

‘Say no more.’ Tony held up both hands. ‘I’ll let you get settled. If you need help with anything just let me know.’ He stuck his hands in the robe pockets. ‘There’s a store about three miles down the road, does pretty much all you need of you don’t fancy going into town. You don’t have any pets do you? Nothing of the bite size variety?’

Bucky looked at Steve again and got a grin tinged with glee.

‘No,’ he said. ‘Let me guess. Coyotes?’

‘Like a motherfucker.’ Tony was cheerful. ‘They ate Nat’s Pomeranian last month. She was so mad, she went out with a goddamn AK and blew away three of bastards.’ He chuckled. ‘Nat’s over there.’ He nodded at a trailer down the way, surrounded by stunted trees. ‘She lives with her husband, Clint Barton. He’s also ex-military like you two and she’s Russian.

‘How do you know we’re military?’ Steve asked and Tony laughed.

‘You got the look,’ he explained, nodding pointedly at Bucky’s short back and sides. ‘I can tell.’

‘Is the wife also military?’ Bucky was genuinely interested. He’d worked extensively with Russians before in counter-ops.

Tony snorted again.

‘Natasha, well we don’t rightly know. Clint says she’s mail-order but we all know that’s a damn lie. Like she’d let herself be mailed anywhere. She’s the scariest woman I ever met and that’s saying something because I was married to a doozy.’ His face fell a little. ‘We’re kind of on a break right now.’

‘Divorced?’ Steve ventured and Tony shook his head.

‘No.’ He sighed. ‘But she lives elsewhere and I live here.’ He shrugged. ‘We don’t do very well in close quarters.’ He turned and pointed down another road through the park. ‘There’s a few others here. Got a Norwegian guy down there. He’s a heathen so don’t be alarmed if you find him doing his weird ass nature worship thing outside. The trailer next door is May Parker’s. She lives there with her nephew Peter. Smart kid. Got us all hooked up to free cable. On the other side, we got the Maximoff twins. They just moved in a couple of months ago.’

‘What about him?’ Bucky asked and Tony wheeled around to see another dark haired man wandering past in cargo shorts and obnoxiously printed Hawaiian shirt. He gave them all a friendly wave and continued past, seemingly having a quite in depth conversation with himself.

‘Believe it or not, that man is an MD.’ Tony told them. ‘Dr Bruce Banner, as a matter of fact.’

‘Practising?’ Steve asked and Bucky didn’t fail to catch the glint in his eye.

‘Got a license and everything,’ Tony said. ‘I’m guessing you’re in the market.’

‘We are.’ Steve was looking right at Bucky and he had to admit that having a doctor on site was kind of a Godsend.

‘Go round and see him then,’ Tony suggested. ‘He’s a good guy, very helpful. Unless he’s drunk. If he’s drunk, just run about five miles in the opposite direction because the man’s got issues about a mile wide.’

‘Copy that,’ Bucky replied. ‘He get violent?’

‘Only towards inanimate objects.’ Tony waved a hand and turned to walk back in the direction of the park entrance. ‘Let me know if you find anything you need help with.’

‘Thanks,’ Steve called after him and then smiled at Bucky. ‘Well, at least the neighbours seem friendly.’

‘They sound like a bunch of crackpots,’ Bucky replied, coming around the truck to take the key from him.

‘Yeah.’ Steve bumped their shoulders. ‘We should fit in here just fine.’

Bucky shook his head at him and walked over to the trailer. Steve followed, humming happily under his breath. He unlocked the front door and pushed it open. It wedged a little over the pile of junk mail, but they ignored it and stepped over the collection of envelopes and went inside.

It was surprisingly spacious in the trailer, and Bucky found himself smiling as well as he took everything in. Apart from an overabundance of doilies, the space was light and neutrally furnished. Peggy had been military too, one of the trailblazing women who’d worked as military intelligence before she’d moved on to having her own family. He wondered just how much the other park residents knew about her.

The far side of the trailer was the kitchen area, the cabinets white and the appliances dated, but it was clean and neat. The couch was a faded floral with a coffee table and a couple of armchairs, a TV on a low cabinet in front of them. At the far end was a door, and he watched Steve open it to reveal a bedroom beyond that and another off to the side.

‘This is perfect.’ He looked back at Bucky, his blue eyes sparkling. ‘Plenty of room for the two of us.’ He came over, putting his arms around Bucky and nuzzling into the back of his neck. ‘This space is just right too, I can definitely work with this.’

He looked so happy that Bucky knew they’d made the right decision. He turned in Steve’s arms and brushed a stray strand of gold hair out of those beautiful blue eyes and kissed Steve full on the mouth. It was still a novelty that he got to do that whenever he wanted and he took full advantage of it, enjoying the way Steve’s breathing quickened when Bucky coaxed his mouth opened and tasted him.

‘We should unpack.’ He breathed the words into the smooth skin of Steve’s neck. ‘Get ourselves stuck in.’

Steve nodded, brushing Bucky’s nose with his.

‘So we’re staying?’ he asked.

‘Yeah angel-face.’ Bucky gave him one quick kiss for good measure. ‘We’re staying.’


	2. Being Neighbourly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve meet some of the park's occupants and realise they just might be the most normal people there.

_Tuesday_

The next day dawned less than peacefully.

Steve was normally a fairly deep sleeper and he’d been wiped out from settling in the day before. He knew that Bucky was the opposite though, conditioned to waking at the slightest noise. It wasn’t just the aftereffects of a life as an active operative but a childhood spent looking after Steve after his mother had died, lying next to him in their shared bed in Bucky’s home. So it wasn’t a surprise when a torrent of what sounded suspiciously like Russian profanity had Bucky up and combat ready in seconds just after eleven. What was surprising was that the shouting was loud enough even over the fair bit of distance and through several walls to wake Steve up.

‘Goddamn.’ Bucky was on his feet at the window, peering out through Peggy’s lace drapes in an attempt to see where the noise was coming from. ‘She’s got a hell of a pair of lungs on her.’

‘Guess that’s the mail order bride.’ Steve rubbed his eyes and grinned and then shamelessly ogled Bucky’s beautifully muscled ass. He got a very disgruntled look over his shoulder and then winced at the sound of more yelling. This time it was in English but the level of profanity hadn’t dropped one little bit and now it was accompanied by something being smashed.

‘Shit.’ Bucky was scratching around for a pair of sweats, hopping around as he managed to get them on. He was already heading for the front door by the time Steve managed to get himself out of their bed and into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He followed hot on his heels, bolting out the open door after Bucky and then stopping dead at the sight in front of them.

The next door neighbours were outside their trailer, both of them engaged in what looked close to being an outright brawl with a tall man in a suit and a pair of what looked like red alligator cowboy boots. He was attempting to defend himself, hands up as he was pelted with various missiles from the small porch on the front of their trailer.

‘You can’t do this!’ he bellowed, ducking as a bottle flew through the air with unerring accuracy and hit the windscreen of his luxury sedan, smashing a perfect spiderweb into the shatterproof glass. ‘Oh, you motherfucker!’

‘Screw you asshole!’ The thrower was the man, well built and blond and with what looked like a serious amount of attitude going for him. He was shirtless and barefoot in dirty jeans and had a bandaid across the bridge of his nose. ‘I won that poker game fair and square!’

‘You fucking cheated, Barton!’ The man peered out from behind his car. ‘You and that Russian bitch!’

‘You can kiss my Russian ass!’ This was from the woman, strikingly beautiful with long copper hair tied in a knot on top of her head. She was in a slinky black nightgown and a scarlet kimono that barely skirted her thighs. ‘You are nothing but little man with tiny cock!’ Her accent was thick and it made her sound wonderfully menacing. Barton started laughing and clapped his hands together.

‘You tell him, baby.’ he said and then doubled over giggling when the woman, who could only be Natasha, hurled what looked suspiciously like an empty vodka bottle at the car, causing even further damage to the paintwork.

‘And I thought you were feisty.’ Bucky remarked with a wry grin and Steve snorted and leaned into him, watching the scene unfold with glee.

‘This happens more frequently than you’d think.’ a soft voice said behind them and they turned to see the man Tony had pointed out as Dr Banner the day before. He had his hands in the pockets of his crumpled chinos and was wearing another hideously printed shirt. He was also accompanied by a tall man with long blond hair and a physique that would have made Charles Atlas green with envy. The red printed kikoi and ethnic bracelets crowding his arms would have given away his identity even of the Norse tattoos were not in evidence.

‘No shit?’ Steve grinned. ‘It’s one way to wake up I suppose.’ He held out a hand. ‘Steve Rogers.’

‘Bruce Banner.’ The good doctor’s smile was friendly, his face lighting up under his mop of dark curls. ‘This is Thor Odinson.’

Steve stifled a chuckle and shook the hand of the other man.

‘That’s quite a handle.’ he remarked and got a good natured laugh in reply.

‘I changed it by deed poll.’ Thor rumbled, his accent an odd blend of Scandinavian and American. ‘To better honour my Viking forefathers.’

‘James Barnes.’ Bucky offered his hand and Steve caught Bruce’s quickly assessing look. It didn’t have the usual mixture of pity and unease that it garnered from most people though, just what seemed like professional curiosity.

‘You lose it in action?’ he asked and Bucky nodded.

‘Yeah.’ he replied. ‘One IED too far.’ It was the usual cover story they gave whenever asked. ‘How’d you know?’

‘Your tags.’ Bruce replied and Steve grinned. It was such second nature to wear them that he and Bucky often forgot they were a dead giveaway. ‘You boys were friends of Peggy’s?’

‘She was like a surrogate grandmother to both of us.’ Steve replied. ‘She left us the trailer.’

‘She was a nice lady.’ Thor mused. ‘She will no doubt be at a table in Valhalla now, regaling others with takes of her feats.’

Steve caught Bucky’s eye and could almost hear the internal snort. Peggy’s feats were not the kind that had been public knowledge so the fact that Thor was alluding to them meant something significant. He was about to reply when a fresh hailstorm of projectiles broke up the conversation and they all watched as the man in the suit managed to finally take shelter inside his car and get the engine going, peeling out of the trailer park at high speed. On the porch, Clint and Natasha high fived each other before she jumped into his arms, wrapping a pair of shapely legs around him as he carried her into the trailer, kissing frantically the whole way until the screen door slammed shut behind them.

‘So what the hell was that all about?’ Bucky asked and Bruce chuckled.

‘They hustle poker games in Santa Fe.’ he replied. ‘Occasionally their exploits follow them home.’ He shrugged. ‘I wouldn’t worry. They’re more than capable of taking care of themselves.’

‘This is true.’ Thor nodded sagely. ‘They are both mighty warriors.’

The sound of screeching bicycle wheels interrupted them and now they had a new addition in the shape of a teenage boy, his brown eyes wide as he balanced on one foot as he grinned at them.

‘Clint and Nat?’ he asked and Bruce nodded.

‘Yeah.’ he replied. ‘Shouldn’t you be in school, Peter?’

‘Theoretically.’ Peter looked a little shifty. ‘I may have been sent home.’

‘What did you do?’ Bruce had one eyebrow raised.

‘Nothing.’ Peter protested, scuffing one dusty sneaker along the ground. ‘It’s not my fault that the chem lab is not built to withstand the occasional explosion.’

‘Oh Peter.’ Bruce sighed. ‘Your aunt is going to be very disappointed.’ He shook his head and Peter slouched in on himself.

‘I know.’ He ducked his head, looking sheepish. ‘I just get so bored.’

‘Yeah.’ Bruce nodded down the road. ‘Hey, why don’t you go see what Tony’s up to. I heard him swearing at something this morning when I went past. He could probably use some help with whatever he’s working on.’

‘Okay.’ Peter’s attention was now on Steve and Bucky, looking at them in open curiosity as if noticing them for the first time.

‘Peter, this is Steven Rogers and James Barnes,’ Thor said, the formal way he addressed the kid making Steve grin. ‘They are new.’

‘Hey.’ He held up his hand in a little wave and Bucky nodded. Peter greeted them politely and gave them a wide smile in reply, dragging his bike around.

‘If you talk to my aunt, tell her you haven’t seen me,’ he called over his shoulder as he pedalled off.

‘She’s gonna know the second the school calls her,’ Bruce yelled after him but Peter was already zipping around the trees and out of sight. He sighed. ‘That kid’s scary smart but he just can’t seem to stay out of trouble.’ His head shot around at the sound of more smashing glass inside the trailer behind them, followed by the unmistakable sounds of two people having a very good time.

‘Damn.’ Bucky was frowning. ‘They’re something else, huh?’

‘Always like that,’ Bruce snorted. ‘Look, I have some fresh macaroons I made this morning. You guys want to come over, have a cup of tea? It’d be nice to have some company that’s not adolescent or certifiable for a change.’ He gave Thor a meaningful look. ‘Or who wears pants.’

Thor just threw back his head and roared with laughter, then strode off with a cheery wave and promise to acquire a pair.

‘We should probably do that to.’ Bucky said, a hint of a smile quirking the corners of his mouth. ‘We’re not exactly dressed for company either.’

‘No problem.’ Bruce replied, dark eyes twinkling. ‘Come on over when you’re ready.’ He sauntered off whistling and Steve went over and bumped shoulders with Bucky.

‘Our first social engagement.’ He couldn’t resist giving his grumpy man a winning smile. ‘And you managed to get through that entire conversation without coming off like a total psycho. That’s progress.’

Bucky snorted at him and rolled his eyes.

‘Punk.’ He turned and started stalking back to their trailer.

‘Jerk,’ Steve retorted and followed him.

***********

A half hour later saw them washed up and dressed and standing outside Bruce’s trailer. It was a simple white affair, nothing fancy about the neat square of decking and red awning. It was completely unprepossessing much like its owner.

The man in question opened his door and hung out, beckoning them in.

‘I just got the tea made,’ he told them. ‘Come on in and make yourselves at home.’

Bucky held open the small gate and gently steered Steve in, hand at the small of his back. It sent a little shiver up his spine, just like it always did and he threw a look over his shoulder telling Bucky that they would be addressing that later. Bucky’s clear blue eyes gave nothing away but Steve knew him well enough to know the message had been received.

Thor was already there, now in cheesecloth pants and still shirtless. He was sitting cross-legged on a green shag rug that looked remarkably similar to grass, sipping tea from an enamel mug. He gave them a sunny smile and waved at the couch opposite. Bruce was at the kitchenette counter and he came back over with another two mugs. He handed them to them, and Steve caught Bucky’s eye at the unconventional drinkware, the thought passing between them.

‘I’m kinda clumsy.’ Bruce was looking at them intently and Steve immediately made a mental note that Dr Banner was very observant. ‘These don’t break.’

The tea was good, perfectly brewed and Steve sipped appreciatively. His mother had handed down her taste for tea rather than coffee before she’d died, and he had happy memories of cookies and tea cups and her feet curled around him on her double bed as she told him stories about his father.

‘These are good.’ The soft surprise in Bucky’s voice made him look across to where he was studying the macaroon in his hand. ‘My ma used to make them too, but these are better than hers.’ The hint of a smile was back. ‘I never thought that was possible.’

‘It’s something I seem to be good at,’ Bruce said. ‘And it helps with the anger from my PTSD.’ The straightforward way he said it made them both look at him. ‘I used to work for Medicin Sans Frontiers in Kabala.’ He shifted in the armchair he’d taken a seat in, cupping his mug and staring into the tea. ‘I was there for the end of the war, then worked through the outbreak. I guess it finally got the better of me.’ He huffed a soft laugh. ‘And I can recognise fellow sufferers when I see one.’ He gave Bucky a knowing look. ‘Even without the injury, it would be easy to see. You two have got it written all over you.’ There was no guile when he met their eyes. ‘What were you? Special forces?’

‘Something like that.’ Steve was wary, keeping one eye on Bucky and the other on Bruce. Thor seemed to not even be listening to them, making happy humming noises as he drank his tea. ‘Most of the stuff we were involved in is classified.’

‘That doesn’t surprise me.’ Bruce tucked one foot underneath him. ‘And if you don’t mind me saying, you came to a good face. We’re all a little damaged here.’ He smiled, the lines in his face suddenly more apparent. ‘You two will fit right in.’

‘How so?’ Bucky asked and Steve knew that he was curious under the casual tone he was using.

‘Well, Clint is ex-army. He got discharged when he lost his hearing after both eardrums were perforated by a close encounter with a large explosion.’ Bruce replied. ‘Nobody knows what the hell Nat’s running from, but she turned up with him one day just out of the blue with bruises on her face and four torn out fingernails. Peter’s parents were killed in a plane crash a few years ago so May and her husband Ben took him in. Then Ben got shot by some asshole that held up his store so now it’s just the two of them. Tony’s dad, Howard, was a big shot business mogul until he got taken out in a car accident with Tony’s mother. If you ask him, it was a set-up. He ran the company for a long time after that, had more money than he knew what to do with, even got married. But then things went kind of sour and Tony ended up losing all of it.’

‘Damn.’ Steve was aware that he was sitting with his mouth open in shock. ‘That’s one hell of a story.’ He looked over at Bucky. ‘There’s not that much drama on our end.’

‘Uh-huh.’ Bruce smiled but it was sharp. ‘Not that you’d say otherwise.’

‘No, we wouldn’t.’ Now Bucky’s own wolfish grin was making an appearance and Steve realised that he liked Bruce. That was noteworthy - the number of people Bucky actively liked could be counted on one hand.

‘Well, if you ever want to talk about it with someone who was in the life, I can recommend a good guy downtown,’ Bruce said. ‘I volunteer at the VAMC and he works there as a counsellor.’

‘What’s his name?’ Steve asked. He certainly was not against going to have a look, even though their experiences so far has been less than successful.

‘Sam Wilson,’ Bruce said. ‘He’s a good guy, not a patronising asshole like some of the civilian therapists can be. He gets it.’

‘Thank you.’ Steve replied and made a mental note to look up the number. He glanced down at Thor. ‘So what’s your deal?’

‘I’m a middle child.’ Thor replied, his face perfectly serious.

‘Christ,’ Bucky said from behind his mug. ‘Now that is a bitch of a situation.’ He had a little waver in his voice and it made Steve’s heart soar.

‘You have no idea.’ Thor sighed. ‘It’s absolute hell.’

‘He’s not kidding.’ Bruce was nodding sagely. ‘His family’s nuts. Trust me, a couple of gay ex-special forces guys are not going to be anything out of the ordinary.’

‘No shit.’ Bucky put his mug down and took Steve’s hand, eyes now full of that warm sardonic humour that Steve loved so much. ‘Looks like we really are going to fit in here, babydoll.’

‘Looks like.’ Steve smiled and squeezed his hand.


	3. Extracurricular Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts work and Bucky meets someone new.

Wednesday

Wednesday arrived and with it came an adjustment to what was probably one of the oddest groups of people that Bucky had ever encountered. Bruce had made the introductions to Nat and Clint over a cheese and wine gathering the previous evening (which had largely consisted of them smashing through a block of cheddar, a box of saltines and a box of cheap red until they were all laughing and tripping down the bumpy drives to go home). There had been a few more people for them to meet - a magician called Strange who had shown Steve how to pull a bouquet of flowers out of his pants that had had his baby doll in stitches, one hand clutching at a sizeable pectoral as he threw his head back and guffawed loud enough to make Strange’s friend Wong lock eyes with Bucky over the sad looking bunch of grapes which had been added to class up the cheeseboard. There had also been the pair of twins named Wanda and Pietro, friends of Natasha’s from the former communist bloc their parents had been part of, and a pale slender man named Viz who was Wanda’s boyfriend. He was British, his cut glass accent at odds with their surroundings but then he’d also joined Thor is a spot of mid cheese nudity so his oddball credentials seemed in order. 

It had been the most fun Bucky and Steve had had since they had left the army. 

The day was ticking along nicely. Steve had set up his home studio on the second bedroom in the trailer and Tony and Peter had got him a stable internet connection in a remarkably short time, something to do with cabling and Peter scaling a cellphone tower that morning instead of being in school. He was working that afternoon in a private session with his legs spread on the double bed as he fucked himself on the ludicrous Superman dildo one of his regulars had bought him and sent through the post. Bucky had laughed fit to burst when Steve had unwrapped it and showed him. It was bright blue and even had a little red cape. There wasn’t much to not be amused by. It had pride of place on the shelf that held all of Steve’s camboy paraphernalia, all his superhero themed butt plugs and dildos and fleshlights arranged so that he could reach over and grab the one he wanted mid session. The sheets on the bed were navy blue and Bucky and he had painted the room a deep stormy grey. The colours made Steve’s eyes pop and brought in more clients, making sure that even though they had the security of a roof over their heads and their military pensions they still had income. After all, it wasn’t like Bucky was working, and Steve enjoyed his cam show and loved showing off for people willing to pay him for the privilege. 

He finished wiping down the counters in the kitchenette and cocked his head, listening to the soundtrack of Steve’s moans and music drifting from the room and was tempted to go join him. He did sometimes, fucking Steve senseless on camera while the credits racked up and the chat stream praised Steve’s ability to take it like a champ. 

He had half a mind to go into town. They needed some groceries and Bruce had mentioned he’d be working at the free clinic. Bucky liked the quite doctor immensely. He made his way from the kitchen to the room, tapping on the door and cracking it open. As he suspected, Steve was balanced on his knees, powerful thighs and buttocks flexing in Bucky’s line of sight as he bounced on the blue silicone cock with his black lace panties, paired with filmy black silk seamed hold-ups today and yanked to the side to accommodate it. In front of him, his desktop system showed the interface he used to chat with his clients and the username bigdicklover72 was currently on. Steve called him BD, and he was one of Steve’s most valued customers. 

‘Lookin’ good dollface.’ Bucky said, his eyes drawn to the glossy stretch of Steve’s ass around the dildo, and Steve threw him a happy smile over his shoulder, his tanned skin streaked with sweat. Even from the doorway, Bucky could smell him.

‘You goin’ out?’ Steve asked and he nodded. 

‘Thought I’d go into town.’ he replied. ‘You want anything?’

‘Dove bars.’ Steve replied and then chuckled when the notifications pinged. ‘BD says he wants to see you ream my pretty ass sometime in the near future.’ 

‘Tell him it’ll cost double.’ Bucky gave the webcam a wry grin and a wave. ‘Hey BD. Take it easy on him, okay. I still got to get my car washed later.’ 

‘He says no promises.’ Steve laughed before it turned into a strangled moan when he rode the cock just right and hit his prostate. ‘And that he’ll make it triple if you fuck me with the Destroyer first.’ 

‘Tell him he’s got a deal.’ Bucky threw the webcam a thumbs up and closed the door on a stream of profanity from Steve as he sped up for the grand finale. 

************

The drive into town was a pretty picturesque one and Bucky turned on the radio and hummed as he drove. He did well with the prosthetic, the technology working myoelectrics to mimic a remarkable range of movement. He got to the store and parked in the lot, getting out and taking his time to amble in and browse the shelves. 

He was just about to start of the vegetable aisle when he ran his cart right into another man’s. Bucky looked up to see him, not too much off his own age and looking at Bucky’s arm with interest. He floundered, his flight mechanism kicking in. The man stayed quiet, his black eyes full of sympathy and a warmth that Bucky couldn’t comprehend or accept coming from a stranger. Feeling horribly self-conscious he glowered and backed away, leaving even as the man a started to speak and ignoring whatever was being said behind him. He finished the rest of his shopping in a rush and glared so badly at the cashier that she quaked as she bagged his groceries. 

He got back to the truck, shaking from the encounter and then berated himself for feeling so insecure. It wasn’t something he could control at the best of times, something he’d covered up by being competent at his job and now that was gone, blown away by a chance set of circumstances that had added up to his injury. His diagnosis had been the reason he’d been discharged and battling with his feelings of inadequacy was just one of the things Bucky was faced with. Even simple tasks had him retreating in the face of scrutiny. The man in the shop had probably been nothing but curious, but Bucky hadn’t even entertained the idea of interacting outside of the trailer park. He felt strangely comfortable with the people that lived there, possibly because everyone seemed as dysfunctional as he and Steve were with their combined dumpster full of emotional issues. He blew out a deep breath, then realised that there was a small white business card trapped under one of the wipers. That alone told him he was off his game, not even spotting it when he got to the truck. 

Bucky got out and retrieved the card. He blinked at the simple black lettering.

Sam Wilson. VA Counsellor.

The name came back to him from his conversation with Bruce and he looked up to see the man he’d bumped carts with watching him from across the lot, standing next to a grey SUV. Bucky should have clocked that he was ex-military the second he saw him, but at least now the interest Sam had shown was at least warranted. He raised an awkward hand and Sam did the same and then got into his truck. 

Bucky watched him pull away and then did the same.

*************

Steve was just coming out of the shower when he heard the truck pull up outside the trailer. He grinned and wriggled into the lime green lace thong he had selected for his car wash, then pulled up the pair of denim cutoffs over them. He’d customised the cutoffs, fraying the edges until the backs rode halfway up his ass and washing them until they were velvet soft. He added a cropped white tank top and stopped at the fridge to grab an ice cube to run over his nipples, making them super perky. 

He went to throw the front door open, leaning against the frame and giving Bucky his best come-hither smile. Then he clocked the slump to Bucky’s shoulders and frowned as he realised the mood he was in wasn’t a good one. Steve was well versed in Bucky’s body language and he could see he was feeling embarrassed and withdrawn and immediately went into caregiver mode. 

‘Hey baby.’ He came out the door and cupped Bucky’s dejected face. ‘What happened?’

‘Store.’ Bucky said by way of explanation and Steve huffed softly and steered him into the trailer. 

‘I’m sorry.’ He closed the door behind them. ‘Was it too much?’

‘I ran into a guy with my cart.’ Bucky replied, scrubbing one hand over his face. ‘He looked at my arm and I freaked. When I got out to the lot I found out he’s the VA guy Bruce was talking about. So then I felt like an asshole and now he probably thinks I’m fucking nuts.’

‘He’s not gonna think that, Buck.’ Steve moved him to the couch and set him down before straddling him, arms around Bucky’s neck as he settled across those broad thighs that he loved so much. ‘If he’s as good as Bruce said, he probably recognised you were uncomfortable.’

He could see Bucky mulling things over and then his hands came up to rest against Steve’s hips. 

‘I guess.’ It was sullen, but Steve knew enough to see that Bucky was starting to come out of it. He leaned down and gave him a feather light kiss, then nudged his nose with his own. 

‘Bet I can out the smile back on your dial, hot stuff.’ he murmured and the corners of Bucky’s mouth quirked. It was so much better than it had been after the discharge and Steve was proud. They’d worked long and hard to get to this point. ‘Want to watch me wiggle my ass while I wash the truck?’

‘Yeah.’ Bucky ran his hands up Steves’ thighs. ‘Sure thing, cutie pie.’

Steve practically bounced off and went to get started. He got Bucky a beer from the fridge, then dragged him back out onto the porch and made him sit his melancholy ass in one of the green and white striped lawn chairs. Then he went back for a bucket of soapy water, a sponge that would create just the right kind of foam and went to town. 

He started at the back, where Bucky couldn’t get a clear view of what he was doing. He stretched elegantly to do the windows, bent over with his ass in Bucky’s direction. He spread his legs a little wider than was strictly necessary but when he chanced a glance at Bucky, the frown was no longer so pronounced. 

Steve smiled to himself and upped his game, wriggling a little more with ever scrub. He ‘accidentally’ dribbled soapy water over his chest, saturating the tank so his bare skin was visible. He started to throw alluring looks at his sad soldier, a little thrill going through him when Bucky started to visibly perk up. He threw his back into it, stretching so he was all but lying over the hood of the truck, shirts riding down and exposing the lace thong. 

‘Jesus Christ, Stevie.’ Bucky’s voice was tight. ‘What the fuck it that?’

‘First course.’ Steve grinned over his shoulder. ‘And that’s just the beginning. I have plans.’  
‘What kind of plans?’ Bucky’s blue eyes were sharp and Steve did an internal victory dance because there was the man he wanted to see. Bucky felt like he’d lost his edge, but Steve knew that wasn’t true, that it was only a little blunted by the trauma of losing his arm and being discharged from the only way of life he’d know. 

‘The sexy kind.’ He gave him a brilliant smile. ‘I got some new things I want to model for you. BD sent them special delivery and he gave me permission to try them out on your first.’

‘You know, I should be jealous.’ Bucky’s gaze was level, but heat was starting to flare in his eyes. ‘I’m starting to think you like him more than me.’ 

Steve sauntered over to the railing and leaned on it, running one hand through his wet hair (the soapy water may have ended up all over actually). He met Bucky’s eyes and lifted his chin defiantly, his smile turning wicked. 

‘Want to go inside and make me show you I like you better?’ he pitched his voice low and saw the exact moment Bucky’s control broke. He got up and gave Steve a look that said he was in serious trouble. 

‘Move your ass, babydoll.’ He opened the door. ‘Before I come over there and fuck you over the hood.’

Steve injected a little more sass into his walk as he went past, squawking happily when Bucky slapped him in the ass. He dashed past into the trailer, laughing as he made it to his work room and slammed the door in Bucky’s face, locking it just in time. 

 

‘Nuh-uh.’ He smiled, imagining Bucky’s outraged look as he was taunted through the door. ‘You just have to wait. Go sit in the bedroom and I’ll make myself all pretty for you.’

‘You little slut.’ Bucky’s voice was a low purr and Steve was delighted that his plan had worked so well. ‘I’m going to pound your ass when you get out of there.’ 

‘Sweet talker.’ Steve turned and grinned at the brown paper wrapped package on the rumpled bed. He went over to sit down, knowing that Bucky would be able to keep himself entertained for a little while. 

The paper ripped under his eager hands, followed by the box. Inside was another box from a very discreet men’s lingerie store. He’d had several items on his wishlist and BD had come through and bought the set that he’d fallen in love with the second he’d seen it. He lifted the lid almost reverently and scratched through the cloud of pink tissue paper to take out the individual items. 

There was an old fashioned six strap garter belt in baby blue satin with silver clasps, a pair of filmy stockings that had an irresistible sheen and a pair of matching backless panties. They were all exquisitely made and Steve was thrilled at the thought of just what Bucky’s face would be like when he saw them. He had a thing for vintage look lingerie, which was very good because Steve certainly had a thing for wearing it. 

He had a quick shower in the tiny attached ensuite, shaving his legs and making sure he was clean head to toe and came out pink skinned and flushed with arousal, his cock already hard. It took very little time to lube up and insert his favourite plug, a heavy steel bulb with a white jewelled base, biting back a moan when it went in slowly, stretching him out. He was still riding the high for the morning’s session, and he wiggled it back a forth a few times to rub up against his prostate. The panties went on next, the open back showing off the plug when he bent over in the mirror, but which also constrained his cock in the most delightful way. He was already leaking, pre-come staining the satin. It was an incredible turn on to see, and Steve had no compunction about ruining the panties. After all, that’s what they were for. He put the garter belt on next, twisting around to secure it and then sitting to smooth the stockings on his legs. The silk stockings against his hairless skin felt sublime and he took a few moments to shamelessly rub them together. 

All set, he towelled off his hair and ran his fingers through until it was a sexy mess. He left the room as it was and unlocked the door, smiling when he heard the strains of LaVern Baker. It was Bucky’s playlist of go to sexy music, all blues and throaty moans that had a Pavlovian response on his body, making his already hard cock twitch in his panties. 

He walked down the short stretch of corridor to their bedroom and saw that Bucky had the drapes pulled closed so the entire room was bathed in nothing but the blue light from their TV screen. There was a porno playing, one of Steve’s favourites where a muscular blond got gang banged by a bunch of guys in fatigues, and Bucky was on their bed, shirtless and barefoot in his undone jeans and with his hair tied back and drinking a beer. Steve felt a flash of heat in his chest because Bucky’s hair back meant he was getting rimmed or blown or, happy days, both. 

He leaned in the doorway, one arm braced above his head and smirked at him, one eyebrow quirked in a playful challenge. Bucky caught sight of him and his face in that split second was everything Steve wished for, his expression softening and his eyes catching fire. 

‘Goddamn Stevie.’ His gaze raked Steve from head to toe. ‘That’s one hell of a gift bag you got.’

‘Told you I’d be pretty.’ Steve moved into the room, getting to the end of the bed and lifting one knee to rest on the edge. He ran one hand over his chest, the roughness of his palm making his nipples harden and watched as Bucky’s eyes tracked the movement. ‘You like it?’

‘I do.’ Bucky leaned over and set his beer down, his arm going behind his head and his prosthetic already off and set down next to his side of the bed. ‘You’re the prettiest little thing I reckon I’ve ever seen.’ His smile grew sharp. ‘Love every bit of you from your gorgeous tits to that tight pussy of yours.’

‘Buck…’ It was punched out on a low moan and Steve’s heart started to race. Bucky had a way of talking that broke him down so completely, it made his whole body ache. He breathed in deep and his hand trailed down over his stomach to the damp front of his panties, his cock a hard outline underneath his hand.

‘That’s it, babydoll.’ Bucky licked his lips, his eyes drawn to the dark patch on the satin. ‘Touch your cock for me.’

‘Asshole.’ Steve whimpered and did as he was told, stroking a few times and squeezing just hard enough to make himself gasp. 

‘You love it, angelface.’ Bucky adjusted himself on the pillows, legs spread. Steve could see that he was commando under his jeans, dark hair visible in the open vee of denim. ‘You got your plug in?’

‘Yeah.’ Steve swallowed hard, knowing what was coming next.

‘Show me.’ Bucky ordered. ‘Bend over and show me your sweet pussy baby. Want to see how wet you are for me.’

Steve took his knee from the bed and did just that, widening his stand and bending forward, arching his back to make his ass stick out. He heard Bucky’s sharp inhalation and shivered, knowing that he was staring at the gloss of lube on Steve’s inner thighs. He stretched out just a little further, running his hands along his thighs and wriggling his ass. 

‘You want it?’ He glanced over his shoulder at Bucky, fluttering his eyelashes at him. ‘You want to fuck my pussy, Buck?’

‘You know I do.’ Bucky smiled at him, slow and sexy and dangerous as hell. 

Steve straightened up, now too turned on to wait any more. He got on the bed, knee walking up until he was straddling Bucky’s thighs, running appreciative hands along the thickness of muscle under his jeans and admiring the definition in his chest. 

‘You’re so hot, Buck.’ He looked at him, his mouth dry with want. ‘I’m a lucky girl.’ He ran one hand over the bulge in Bucky’s jeans, sliding it down the front to grasp his cock. Bucky was rock hard and hot to the touch and he held Steve’s gaze, his eyes intense. 

‘Kiss me.’ he demanded and Steve gave in and obeyed, opening his mouth at the first brush of Bucky’s tongue. It started out slow and sweet, getting deeper and wetter until Steve had to brace his free hand on the wall behind the bed. He let Bucky take his mouth with little finesse, the heat building between them enough to make him moan. Bucky responded by grabbing Steve’s ass, calloused palms smoothing over his bare skin. 

He barely had time to get a rhythm going though, before his hand was yanked away and then Steve was unceremoniously tipped off Bucky’s lap onto the bed. Even with one arm, he was strong and wily and Steve laughed as he watched Bucky turn the tables, now the one kneeling over him. He got Steve around the throat, not squeezing but just holding enough to quiet him. 

‘Over.’ he ordered and Steve obediently flipped onto his stomach, spreading his legs to give Bucky access. He squirmed when Bucky’s warm hand ran down his spine, coming to rest just at the top of the panties. 

‘You gonna just stare at me?’ he asked and got a swat on the ass for his cheek. 

‘Lift up.’ Bucky replied. ‘Get on your knees, babydoll.’

Steve got into position, resting on his knees and elbows to give Bucky the best view of his ass, the plug clearly on display. He gritted his teeth when Bucky pressed in on it a few times, rocking it right into his prostate until he started to sweat. 

‘I’m thinking you just want to torture me.’ He sounded snippy as hell, knew that it would only make Bucky grin and he could hear the smile when he spoke. 

‘It’s pretty to look at though.’ Another press that went right to Steve’s already over-excited cock. ‘Maybe I’ll just do that.’

‘Don’t you fucking dare.’ Steve threw him a glare over his shoulder. ‘Now get your goddamn dick out and fuck me, Sargeant.’ 

‘You pulling rank?’ Bucky’s eyes glittered dangerously. ‘Captain?’

Steve gave him a brilliant smile. 

‘If it gets me what I want.’ He arched an eyebrow at Bucky. ‘You gonna follow that order, or what?’

‘Mouthy little bitch.’ Bucky grinned. ‘I’m going to fuck you until you scream the damn park down.’

‘Do your fucking worst.’ Steve gasped, and then whined when Bucky got hold of the plug and eased it out, replacing it with two fingers. He worked them in and out a couple of times, twisting and stroking Steve along the inside until he was ready to chew the mattress in frustration. He heard Bucky shoving his jeans down and then the head of his cock was right there, rubbing against where Steve was open and wet and wanting to desperately to feel him. 

‘Pretty little dame with a pretty little cunt.’ Bucky was leaning over him, tongue licking up the sweat from the dimples at the base of Steve’s spine. ‘You ready, sweetheart?’

‘Do it.’ He was openly panting now. ‘Please, Buck.’

He only just got the last words out before Bucky pushed in, bottoming out easily and settling as deep as he could go. He got hold of the waistband of Steve’s panties on his hand, twisting them around to get a secure grip and tightening the pressure of Steve’s cock. It was glorious torture and now he did bite down on the sheet beneath him. 

Bucky eased out and then slammed right back in again, his pace quickening until Steve was being shunted along the bed. He grabbed hold of the sheet, trying to brace himself enough to shove right back into every thrust. It was rough and bordering on brutal and so good his eyes blurred with tears from the intensity of the sheer physical overstimulation he was feeling. 

‘That’s it, babydoll.’ Bucky grunted, shifting angle slightly so he nailed Steve just right. ‘Come on, I want to hear you.’ 

Steve let it all out, his pants turning to cries as he soared up and up, driven close to the edge by the ruthless drive of Bucky’s cock inside him. 

‘I need to come.’ He shuddered when Bucky yanked hard on the panties. ‘Please, Buck.’

‘Almost there.’ Bucky sounded wrecked behind him, the bed thumping into the wall of the trailer as he sped up. ‘Come on.’

Steve got one hand on himself, the friction of his cock against the wet satin enough to throw him right over into a mind-numbingly powerful orgasm. His whole body locked up, clenching down hard on Bucky’s cock as he came. He shook and whined and moaned like a two-dollar whore until he collapsed face first into the bed, feeling Bucky pull out before he heard the wet sound of him jerking off. It didn’t take long, barely a few seconds before he groaned, coming hard across Steve’s ass and lower back in warm stripes. 

He toppled over next to Steve and Steve rolled over to look at him. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other, Bucky reaching out and running the backs of his fingers along Steve’s cheek. 

‘You feeling better?’ Steve asked and he nodded. 

‘Much.’ His eyes were warm with love and affection. ‘Thank you, Stevie.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Steve bit playfully at his fingers. ‘But next time, I want some goddamn foreplay.’

‘I’ll blow you later.’ Bucky stretched and yawned. ‘Suck on those big titties of yours.’ His hand drifted lower to pinch the closest nipple and Steve swatted at him. 

‘You better.’ he replied and rolled so he could get in close. ‘Now shut the fuck up and cuddle me.’


	4. The VA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a trip into town and Bucky has to babysit.

_Thursday_

May was the first person to come round the next morning. She was dark haired and dark eyed and a total knockout. Bucky had an appreciative eye for the ladies as much as he had for tall blond men with abdominals you could bounce a penny off of, and he smiled at her when he opened the door to the trailer.

‘Hi.’ He looked past her to see a shame faced Peter lurking behind her. ‘Guess you found out about the suspension, huh?’

‘That little shit is grounded.’ May snorted. ‘I’ve banned him from even speaking to Tony. It’s his fault, and for a grown ass man he’s a terrible influence who should know better than to get Peter involved in his bullshit. I called Pepper to make sure she has a talk with him, but I was wondering if you two would mind keeping an eye on Peter until I get back from speaking to his principal.’

‘No problem.’ Bucky gave Peter a quizzical look and Peter hunched into himself, hands shoved into his pockets. ‘He can hang out with me today. Steve’s in town, getting shit like out P.O Box sorted but he’ll be back later.’

‘Thank you.’ May turned and glared at Peter in a way that reminded Bucky of his own mom. Steve’s too before she’d passed. ‘You stay out of trouble and if I even catch wind you’ve been over at Tony’s, I will hobble you.’

‘Okay.’ Peter sighed and dragged his feet over the threshold. Bucky closed the door after waving goodbye to May and looked at him.

‘Two things.’ he said. ‘One, do not lie to the person that takes care of you and puts food in your goddamn mouth. Two, stay the fuck in school. You’re too smart to blow what you’ve got going. May said that with your SAT scores, you’re guaranteed a full ride, but they are not going to look kindly at suspensions.’

‘I know.’ Peter huffed and fell onto the couch. ‘I’m in so much shit. She’s also told Ned I can’t go to the party of Friday over at Mary Jane’s.’

Bucky thought about the kid he’d seen Peter with the previous evening, a sweet kid whose parents ran the store in town. Mary Jane was a new name to him but the calf eyes Peter had when he said her name told Bucky everything he needed to know.

‘She cute?’ he asked, going to the fridge for the pitcher of iced tea Steve had made earlier before he left and Peter’s whole face lit up.

‘And smart.’ he replied. ‘So damn smart. Like I can’t even keep up with her sometimes.’ He dug his phone from his pocket and scrolled through until he could find a picture, showing it off to Bucky. Mary Jane was as cute as all get out that much was true, with a wide smile and a mass of natural dark curls. She also looked like a girl who’d take no shit from anyone, a quality that Bucky most definitely appreciated. For all of Steve’s ribbons, he’d always had one hell of an insubordinate streak and never knew when to quit.

‘She know why you’re grounded?’ he asked and Peter laughed.

‘The chem lab fiasco might have actually been her idea.’ he admitted, still looking completely lovestruck as he contemplated her picture. ‘But there was no sense in both of us taking the fall, right?’

‘She get you into trouble a lot?’ Bucky set down the glass of ice tea and went back for snacks.

‘Only the trouble I want to get into.’ Peter replied, sipping and making a happy noise. Clearly he had the same sweet tooth Steve did. ‘I guess I just like them independent and maybe a little bit crazy.’

‘Sounds familiar.’ Bucky chuckled. ‘They keep you on your toes, but hell if it isn’t fun.’

‘Yeah.’ Peter looked at him thoughtfully. ‘You and Steve been together long?’

‘Since we were in middle school.’ Bucky smiled. An unbidden image of a skinny teenage Steve popped into his head. ‘He was a runt and I got my ass kicked a lot defending him and his big mouth but I loved him a whole lot. So much so, I followed him all the way to New Mexico.’

‘Aunt May said that you two are the cutest thing she’s ever seen.’ Peter said. ‘I think you make her kind of sad because she misses my Uncle Ben so much and you kind of remind her of how they were together.’

‘You mean she’s not looking at Clint and Nat and getting all misty eyed.’ Bucky asked, sipping his own iced tea and grabbing one of the cookies he’d set out.

‘No.’ Peter’s nose crinkled in amusement. ‘Those two are freaking nuts. Nice though. Clint taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow last summer and Nat’s teaching me Russian.’ He shrugged. ‘I kind of get raised by everyone at the moment. I spend a lot of time with Tony though. He’s into all kinds of cool things and I like hanging out with him. He’s kind of lonely. He’s got Rhodey, but he’s away a lot. He’s in the army like you and Steve were. The only other person who comes round is Pepper.’

‘The soon to be ex-wife?’ Bucky asked and Peter nodded.

‘Don’t tell anyone, but I’m trying to get them back together.’ He gave Bucky a conspiratorial grin. ‘Tony’s kind of lost without her and she’s really cool.’

Bucky looked back at Peter, one eyebrow raised.

‘Why does it sound like this is something you want my help with?’ he asked and Peter gave him a winning smile.

‘Because it is.’ he replied.

***********

Steve stopped in front of the sliding glass doors and looked at the sign for the VA centre. It was housed in a run down building at the far side of town along with a few other organisations and he went inside not really knowing where he was supposed to be going.

He passed a few rooms housing a mother’s group and an AA meeting respectively before stumbling across the tiny office he was looking for. There was nobody inside though and he was about to leave when he ran pretty much right into a man coming in. He was clean cut and well built, his black eyes sharp but friendly.

‘Hi.’ He gave Steve an assessing look. ‘Can I help you?’

‘I don’t know.’ Steve grinned and brandished the card he’d stolen from Bucky’s pocket that morning. ‘Are you Sam?’

‘Yeah, I’m Sam.’ He reached out and plucked the card from Steve’s fingers. ‘You’re the other half, I take it?’

‘Steve Rogers.’ Steve offered his hand and got a firm shake in return. ‘I thought I’d come down and have a look at your organisation.’

Sam snorted and gestured at the cramped space.

‘I hope you weren’t expecting much.’ he said. ‘This is basically it. I’m pretty much the only one here.’

‘So I see.’ Steve leaned against the wall and watched as Sam went to the coffee machine. ‘You saw him yesterday. How did you know?’

‘Bruce mentioned him.’ Sam replied. ‘And it’s not hard to spot the one-armed man.’ He smiled, a flash of bright white teeth. ‘And you two reek of recent discharge.’

‘Interesting way to say it.’ Steve chuckled. He liked Sam, liked that he seemed a straight shooter. ‘How long you been out?’

‘A couple of years.’ Sam replied, offering coffee. ‘I got a medical discharge after my wingman was killed. It hit me hard.’

‘Which branch?’ Steve asked, accepting the coffee. He noticed a couple of pictures of Sam with various people on the wall, all of them in uniform.

‘Air Force. I was pararescue.’ Sam replied. ‘After I had gone through my own recovery, I realised that I was far from the only person struggling with things so I got my counsellor’s license and came to work for the VA. New Mexico has big skies and lots of quiet so I ended up here.’

‘So you know about PTSD then?’ Steve gave him a wry smile over his mug and Sam huffed.

‘Yeah, you could say that.’ He sighed and leaned back against his desk. ‘Your partner, he’s skittish.’

‘He doesn’t trust people,’ Steve replied. ‘He’s been in the game too long.’

‘But you’re worried about him,’ Sam observed. ‘Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.’

‘The thing in the store yesterday kind of threw him.’ Steve set down his mug. ‘But I think maybe it would be a good idea for him to see someone. He tried in New York but everyone tried to get him into programmes. Bucky doesn’t do so well with others. I’m pretty much all he has apart from his sister and there’s no way he would confide in her.’

‘You could bring him round here.’ Sam gave him a shrewd look. ‘To be honest, I think maybe you could both use some support.’

Steve smiled, genuinely pleased at how observant Sam was. It would make working with Bucky that much easier.

‘That’s not wrong,’ he said. ‘We both have our issues. But I was thinking that maybe something a little more in Bucky’s comfort zone would be better. We’re thinking of throwing a little bbq at our place on Saturday. Kind of a trailer warming thing.’

‘Yeah.’ Sam nodded. ‘I heard that Peggy left you her place. She was one hell of a lady. I always enjoyed talking to her. Nobody could quite turn the air blue like she could.’

‘Ain’t that the damn truth.’ Steve laughed. ‘We were surprised she did leave us the place. Thought that everything would go to Sharon, but then we got the lawyer’s letter and here we are.’  
‘She thought a lot of you both.’ Sam replied.

‘So I’m guessing our reputations precede us.’ Steve knew there was more to the story than Sam being so good at guessing.

‘She worried about you both.’ Sam was now serious. ‘And I promised I would keep an eye out when you got here.’

‘Maybe you should lead with that.’ Steve suggested. ‘Bucky thought a lot of Peggy.’

‘So bbq?’ Sam put his own mug down and folded his arms. ‘Y’all know how to cook?’

‘Not really.’ Steve laughed. ‘We’re going to figure it out as we go along.’

‘In that case, I’ll come early.’ Sam replied. ‘Sounds like you need all the help you can get.’

*************

‘What the hell are we doing?’ Bucky was watching Peter with a bemused look on his face. They were hiding behind the empty trailer next to Tony’s, waiting for Pepper to arrive. Thor had run into them while they were walking down and he was now leaning over Bucky’s shoulder. Thankfully, it was a little windy and he was in a t-shirt and cargo shorts in dereference to windburn.

‘We need intel.’ Peter explained. ‘I mean, you were in the army. So you know how to do this, right?’

‘Yeah, but I do not know her.’ Bucky pointed out. ‘Also what are we going to do once she arrives.’

‘Observe, friend James.’ Thor said. ‘That way we can better establish a plan of attack.’

‘Yeah, but what exactly is that going to be?’ Bucky asked and Peter got a shifty look.

‘Well, Steve mentioned that you’re going to have like a house warming thing on Saturday.’ he ventured and Bucky snorted.

‘Did he now?’ he asked and Peter nodded enthusiastically.

‘Yeah. So I figured that you could like maybe accidentally run into her going to ask Tony something and then casually invite her to come. She won’t say no, she’s way too nice.’ He had a hopeful look on his face and Bucky sighed. He looked at Thor and got a cheery thumbs up.

‘I don’t know, kid.’ He looked back at Tony’s trailer. ‘That’s kind of like interfering.’

‘No, don’t you see it’s perfect.’ Peter persisted. ‘They just need to be in a situation where Tony can’t run away from her and has to actually talk to her. He’s terrible like that.’

‘Hmmm.’ Bucky could sympathise. ‘So what, I just go over here and ask her to come round. Won’t she be suspicious?’

‘That’s why you’re going to go over there and tell Tony that your hot water isn’t working.’ Peter replied. ‘I’ve already messed around with the timer so he’ll think it’s legit.’

‘What?’ Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. He was about to start a lecture on messing around with neighbours’ utilities when Peter flapped a hand and shushed him. Thor was grinning and he winked at Bucky, pointing at the black SUV that was pulling up outside Tony’s.

‘That’s her.’ he stage whispered.

‘Thanks.’ Bucky deadpanned and watched a tall strawberry blonde woman in a black suit that was far too elegant for their surroundings got out. Even from where he was, he could see a telltale flash of red soles on her eight inch heels. Her every line screamed taste and money and he wondered just how she and Tony had fitted together, having only encountered the eccentric trailer park owner rather than the businessman he’d used to be.

Pepper went right o Tony’s door, knocking briskly and stepping back to wait, brushing back a strand of glossy hair from her face. When nobody answered she sighed audibly and peered into the window at the front of the trailer.

‘Go now!’ Peter hissed, giving Bucky a gentle push, his face alight with anticipation. Bucky grumbled and moved, throwing them both an unimpressed look as he walked over to the trailer.

Pepper turned to him, her blue eyes alight with curiosity as he got to her.

‘You’re new.’ she said and Bucky felt slightly on the back foot. Pepper was completely self-assured, her manner that of a person used to getting what they wanted.

‘Just moved in.’ he replied and held out his hand. ‘James Barnes.’

‘Pepper Potts.’ she replied and shook it, her handshake all business. ‘You’re the ones Peggy left her trailer to. Well at least one of you.’

‘Yeah.’ Bucky frowned. ‘How…?’

‘I know everything that goes on down here.’ Pepper smiled and it was kinder than Bucky had expected. ‘And I like to make sure this idiot is taking care of himself and not subsisting entirely on single malt and TV dinners, even is he spends all his time avoiding me.’ He eyes sparkled as she looked past him in the direction of the trailer. ‘Do your sidekicks know where he is?’

Bucky turned to see Peter and Thor nearly falling over each other in an attempt to conceal themselves and laughed.

‘They’re not exactly conspicuous.’ he replied and Pepper nodded in agreement.

‘Well, I have my own spies.’ She gave Bucky a speculative look. ‘May keeps me informed and tells me that your other half is one currently taking tea at the VA.’

‘What?’ Bucky was both impressed and taken aback.

‘She also told me that you’re having a little shindig this Saturday and that I should get my ass down here because watching you two in action is going to be one hell of a show.’ Pepper grinned. ‘I’m assuming that if Peter’s lurking over there that you were just about to do that. He’s been looking for an excuse to get me and Tony into the same space.’

‘Hang on.’ Bucky backpedaled. ‘So you know about his little scheme?’

‘Of course.’ Pepper replied. ‘May thought he’d try something like this. He’s a good kid, his heart’s in the right place. And I’ll be the first to admit that we need to talk. It’s just that Tony...well you can see for yourself.’ She waved a hand at the trailer.

‘Yeah, I get it.’ Bucky sighed. ‘But if you’d like to come round, we’d be happy to have you. If for no other reason than to gossip about us with May.’

‘Sounds like fun.’ Pepper replied, patting his arm. ‘I’ll bring the booze. Tell Nat that I’ll need black bread and that I’ll get the good vodka.’ She walked back to her car and gave him a little wave over her shoulder. ‘It was nice to meet you James. Please tell Tony I was here if you see him.’

‘Bucky.’ Bucky corrected her. ‘It’s what people call me. And I will. If I see him.’

‘Thanks.’ Pepper put her sunglasses on and got into her car. Bucky watched her pull away, startling when the trailer door creaked open behind him and Tony peered out. He was wearing a welder’s mask and weilding an acetylene torch.

‘She gone?’ he asked and Bucky gestured to the lot. ‘That woman is damn persistent.’

‘She seems nice.’ Bucky remarked and Tony snorted.

‘She’s a goddamn angel come to earth.’ he muttered and disappeared back inside, slamming the door closed behind him.

‘Nice talking with you.’ Bucky chuckled and went back to the trailer. Peter and Thor was waiting with expectant looks and he gently cuffed the teen and pushed him in the direction of his own trailer.

‘She’s coming and Tony’s clearly busy with something else.’ he said. ‘You need to fix whatever you broke and it’ll mean I can keep you out of trouble.’

‘What, how?’ Peter looked confused and Bucky grinned.

‘Your aunt.’ he replied. ‘Turns out she’s already told Pepper all about me and Steve and pretty much invited her herself.’

‘Huh.’ Peter looked pleased. ‘Well, that saves us having to do it.’

‘Indeed.’ Thor was looking at the sky. ‘I shall invoke the gods for good fortune and good weather.’

‘You do that.’ Bucky chuckled.

**********

Steve arrived back two hours later to an empty trailer. He went back out after packing the things he’d bought away and went to try and find his errant Bucky.

To his surprise he found him at Nat and Clint’s, sitting out on the porch with what looked like a cocktail of some description in an actual coconut complete with tiny pink umbrella. Nat was with him, resplendent in a hot pink bikini and see through green muumuu printed with palm trees. Next to her, Bruce was in his usual Hawaiian shirt, although today it was unbuttoned to show off an astonishingly hairy chest. They were all watching Clint under the hood of his truck, swearing and getting Peter to hand him tools. Thor was on the opposite side of the drive, doing some naked yoga.

‘Hey.’ He came up onto the porch and Bucky smiled at him, raising his coconut at him.

‘You’re late.’ He was hazy eyed from alcohol and Steve felt a little warm glow inside him. He hadn’t seen Bucky looking that relaxed for a while and the fact that he was with other people made him very happy.

‘I know.’ He crossed the deck and gave him a quick kiss. ‘You having fun?’

‘Nat makes the best damn Moscow Mules I’ve ever had.’ Bucky said and broke into laughter when Nat said something in Russian to him. He replied in kind and Steve went over and accepted a beer from Strange, who’d just come out with a few of them twisted in his fingers and a martini balanced in his other hand. He went to take a seat by Nat, stretching out and elbowing Bruce in a way that suggested that they were very friendly. Steve had found out that Strange had also been a doctor until he’d burnt out and decided he liked magic better.

‘Thanks.’ He went to take a seat at Bucky’s feet, nodding at where Clint was scratching his head and peering at the engine with Peter. ‘Car trouble?’

‘It was explosive device,’ Nat said, like it was nothing. ‘We think maybe last man we won money off.’

‘Jesus.’ Steve nearly choked on his beer, catching Bucky’s eye. ‘Someone put a bomb in your car?’

‘Under it actually,’ Nat smirked. ‘But they are idiots. We always check and then it gave Clint idea to tune up engine.’

‘Okay.’ Steve couldn’t stop himself from grinning. Bucky’s mouth was quirking as well and Bruce was outright chuckling. ‘Not everyday you hear that.’

‘It’s pretty standard stuff around here.’ Strange produced a jar of cocktail olives seemingly out of nowhere, spearing three on a small sliver spike he took from behind his ear. ‘You’ll get used to it.’

He was interrupted by a loud explosion from several trailers down and they all sat up straight. Steve’s first instinct was to go help but nobody else seemed bothered so he looked at Bucky and got a roll of his eyes.

‘Tony,’ he said by way of explanation. ‘He’s been doing it all day.’

Sure enough, a few moments later Tony appeared. He was still wearing his welding mask, pushed up to reveal a face stained by soot and his ever present bathrobe was looking a little singed. Strange held the martini out without comment and he came to take it gratefully, downing it in one and handing back the empty glass while chewing on the olives.

‘No luck with that one?’ Strange asked with a perfectly straight face and Tony snorted.

‘Not yet. But that fucker is not going to get the best of me,’ he declared and then stomped off, muttering to himself.

‘He’s getting worse.’ Nat was watching Tony with narrowed eyes. She nudged Steve with her bare foot. ‘He needs intervention.’

‘Why are you telling me that?’ Steve asked, bemused.

‘Because this lot are staging a make up session between him and Pepper at the bbq you’re insisting on having.’ Bucky informed him from the depths of his coconut.

‘Ah.’ Steve turned back to see Tony staring at the sky in the middle of the drive. ‘Guess now would be a good time to tell you Sam is coming on Saturday then. He can help. I mean, he’s a professional.’

‘Excellent.’ Bruce beamed. ‘What a good idea.’

‘Yeah.’ Bucky was giving Steve a look that told him he’d be getting his ass paddled good and hard later. ‘What a good idea, baby.’

‘Goddammit!’ Clint was hopping around on one foot, while Peter doubled over in giggles. The rest of the spectators followed suit and Steve wondered, not for the first time, how the hell the universe had conspired to bring them all together.

Not that he minded. In fact, moving to Stark’s Paradise was starting to look like the best thing they’d ever done.


	5. Shindig Ahoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guest list keeps getting longer and Bucky finds a confidant.

_Friday_

Steve flailed awake, coming right out of a dead sleep into high alert. He ducked the struggling form next to him and got his arms around Bucky. He pulled him close and held on tight, knowing this was the only thing that would bring him back.

‘Buck!’ He had to shout to make himself heard above Bucky’s frantic keening. ‘It’s okay it’s me! I got you, baby.’ He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. ‘I got you. Nobody’s going to hurt you.’

Bucky’s frantic movements slowed and then he collapsed in Steve’s arms like a puppet with its strings cut. He was breathing hard, blowing air through his nose like a terrified horse and Steve kissed the top of his head and gritted his teeth against the fury he felt at how Bucky had been allowed to get into this state. He blamed them all, the ones that had failed them both and kept them going even when it was clear they had no business being anywhere near a hot zone.

Bucky’s terrible whining tapered off and now he was slumped in Steve’s arms. His remaining hand came up and gently patted at Steve’s where it was splayed across his chest.

‘I’m okay, Stevie.’ His voice was so rough as to be almost unrecognisable. ‘I’m okay.’

Steve said nothing, just kept on holding him and forcing himself to believe the lie.

**********

Clint looked to where Nat was standing at the window of their bedroom. She had her faraway face on, her eyes fixed on the trailer next door. The screams had woken them both and she’d gotten out of bed immediately, going to stand and look into the pool of light next door. He knew better than to ask what she was thinking. Nat had her ghosts and her ledger, as she called the little blood-smeared notebook she hid around the house in ever changing places. He couldn’t read Cyrillic and didn’t want to, knowing it would invade her privacy, but he also wasn’t so naive as to not know what all those names meant.

‘You gonna speak to him?’ he asked and Nat inhaled deeply on her cigarette and nodded once.

‘I will.’ she replied. ‘He is lost inside his own mind, that one.’

‘No shit.’ Clint sat up and turned on the nightlight. ‘They’re good guys though. I like ‘em.’

‘I do too.’ Nat blew out a plume of smoke and glanced at him, her cat eyes narrowed. ‘You should be sleeping.’

‘Well, I’m not.’ Clint gave her a crooked grin. ‘Want me to take your mind off it?’

Nat snorted and turned, crushing out her cigarette in the ashtray balanced on the window frame. She gave a little shrug of her shoulders, silky nightdress falling to the floor in an effortlessly graceful gesture that made Clint’s mouth go dry as he looked over her sleek form. She was perfect, elegant lines that were as deadly as they were beautiful.

‘If you think you can keep up,’ she replied and sauntered over to the bed, making Clint’s cock go from zero to sixty in under a minute.

‘You are so goddamn lovely,’ he breathed as Nat climbed onto the bed, coming to straddle him with those shapely thighs he’d once seen choke the life right out of a man.

‘Flatterer,’ Nat smirked and leaned down to kiss him, flicking off the nightlight as she did so.

***********

The alarm went off and Steve waved a hand around until he could grab his phone and turn it off. Next to him, Bucky was still out. Steve had never quite understood how he managed so many years in the army with fixed waking hours. If left to his own devices, Bucky would sleep the whole day away. He got up and went to shower, letting the scalding water wash away the stale taste in his mouth and the cobwebs in his head. He hadn’t slept well after Bucky’s nightmare, dozing on and off until the dawn chorus had started.

He dressed in his running clothes and went out, stopping for a drink and to warm up. It was three miles into town, but just before the trail went up into the low hills surrounding the town. The views were stark and beautiful and it would be perfectly peaceful at that time, so Steve left the house in good spirits. He started out slowly, the thump of his feet on the tarmac comforting and regular. He passed Tony’s trailer and waved. Tony was stooping to pick up the paper, wearing his trademark glasses with the red tinted lenses, and he straightened up and gave Steve a wave in answer.

The gate was next, and Steve turned onto the road, keeping to the left and settling into his rhythm. He never listened to music, preferring to be aware of his surroundings, but there was no sound apart from the birdsong that morning. The air was soft and hazy, the sky tinged silver and peachy gold at the edges, and Steve smiled and enjoyed himself.

He ran through his schedule for the day. After his run, he would make breakfast and get ready for his first show. He was going to be doing a little riff on a USO girl thing, complete with red white and blue dress, white gloves, little blue pillbox hat and red lacy underwear. It had been something he’d gotten the idea for from Bucky, and he was dying to try it out. He’d sent out a promo message and the response had been insane, with twenty-seven new subscribers signing up for it. It would be the debut for his All American dildo that he’d bought on a whim and hadn’t yet used, and Steve let himself get lost in the daydream for almost the entire run to town.

After that he planned on having lunch and then going to lie at the side of the pool to top up his tan. It was behind Tony’s trailer, a huge kidney shaped monstrosity that had a yellow bottom and recliners alongside. He desperately wanted to do some nude shots out there, but Bucky was being a stick in the mud about it. Nat had mentioned that she was going to do the same and Steve was looking forward to getting to know her better. He liked her and her straightforward no bullshit manner, even if she looked like she could kick his ass for days.

He hit the slope going up from town and then frowned as he saw a figure in the distance. Steve wouldn’t have necessarily said he was competitive (he was) but he felt like catching up to see who it was. It took him a few minutes of exerting himself and then he realised the man was Sam and grinned.

‘On your left!’ he called and steamed past him, chuckling when he heard Sam splutter in the cloud of dust he kicked up.

‘You’re a goddamn menace, Rogers!’ he yelled after him but Steve was in the groove and cruised comfortably up the hill. At the summit, he stopped and waited, jogging in place to stay loose until Sam caught up.

‘Morning.’ he said brightly and Sam huffed and flipped him the bird.

‘Some of us are out of practice.’ He stretched, cracking his back. ‘You’re up early.’

‘I like the quiet.’ Steve replied, looking down over the town. He could see clear across, the trailer park down to the west and the road back to civilisation to the east.

‘It’s beautiful isn’t it?’ Sam smiled. ‘It’s why I decided to stay here. That big sky and just miles of clean horizon.’

‘Hot as hell though.’ Steve grinned, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm. ‘I’m going to head back down.’

‘Want some company?’ Sam asked and he nodded.

‘Glad to have it.’ he replied.

***********

Bucky was halfway through his second bowl of Cap’n Crunch when he heard someone knock at the door. Okay, maybe knock was putting it mildly. The person on the other side sounded like they were about to make a forced entry. He stuff the remainder in his mouth, drained his bowl of sweetened milk and then dumped it in the sink.

Nast was standing at his door in a scarlet minidress and a black sunhat that resembled a satellite dish. She was wearing a massive pair of sunglasses that made her look like Audrey Hepburn and Bucky found himself smiling and leaning in his doorway, one eyebrow raised.

‘What the hell do you want?’ he asked and she gave him a toothy smile.

‘Come loser,’ she ordered. ‘We go shopping.’

‘I think you just mangled that quote,’ Bucky laughed. ‘And I’m not dressed to go out.’

‘You have five minutes,’ Nat said, idly inspecting her nails. ‘Then I get RPG and blow up trailer.’

‘Yeesh, fine whatever,’ Bucky huffed and went to go throw on some pants.

*************

‘I miss school.’ Peter grumbled, lying upside down on the lounger and peering at Thor.

‘You should not have blown up the chemistry laboratory then.’ Thor replied, also upside down and doing a naked handstand.

‘He has a point, kid.’ Tony was in his bathrobe and prostrate on the lounger on Peter’s left.

‘You’re the one that gave me the formula.’ Peter pointed out. He looked to his right for support. ‘And isn’t the point of school to learn and explore?’

‘Maybe tone the learning and exploring down a little.’ Bruce replied from his own slothful recline. The regulation Hawaiian print shirt had been replaced by Hawaiian print swim trunks and his incredibly hair torso was slathered in tanning butter. He looked slippery.

They all looked up as Steve jogged past, coming through the back way.

‘Hey.’ He leaned on the fence. ‘This looks like a convention.’

‘It’s too hot to work.’ Tony waved a hand and then reached down for the martini shaker standing in a bucket of ice. It didn’t have martinis in it, but rather a green smoothie which he proceeded to pour into a cocktail glass.

‘Seconded.’ Bruce added, lifting his own smoothie, this one violent pink and garnished with a slice of dragon fruit. Steve found himself wondering for all of a second as to where the hell Bruce would have found a dragon fruit in New Mexico, but then focused on the matter at hand.

‘Are you all going to be here in about two hours?’ he asked and they all gave him a thumbs up. ‘Great, I’ll be back.’

He jogged off and Thor came down to earth, strolling over to slide into the pool and lean his elbows on the side.

‘Your junk better not be touching the sides.’ Tony told him. ‘I just had the damn thing cleaned.’

‘Yeah, by me.’ Peter added, glaring at him. ‘For minimum wage.’

‘It’s tough being a kid, deal with it.’ Tony replied and sucked down his smoothie.

***********

‘Here?’ Bucky looked at the huge silver trailer parked on the side of the highway in the middle of nowhere. It was like someone had just dropped it out of the sky. ‘I thought we were going shopping.’

‘Was diversion.’ Nat replied and walked over to the open hatch. ‘And they make best tacos.’

‘Hi.’ A cheerful looking Latino man in a baseball cap came to the hatch and leaned out. ‘What can I get for you folks today?’

‘Luis!’ A voice yelled from out of sight. ‘Where’s the damn lime juice?’

‘Under the counter, third door.’ he yelled back, and then gave Nat a brilliant smile. ‘You wanna hear our specials?’

‘We ain’t got any!’ the mysterious voice bellowed and Bucky found himself having to hide a smile.

Luis turned and went off in Spanish and the hidden man replied in kind. There was the sound of stomping footsteps and another man, this one particularly white, came into view. He was wearing a hairnet and a surly expression.

‘Hygiene.’ he said and pointed at Luis’ cap. ‘That is not regulation headgear.’

‘Scott.’ Luis looked like he’d had this argument a thousand times already. ‘It don’t matter. Nobody out here cares.’

‘I care.’ Scott retorted and then looked at Bucky and Nat. ‘So what do you two want?’

‘Two house tacos and two beers.’ Nat replied, now speaking perfect unaccented English. Bucky looked at her but she ignored him, paying for their order and then walking over to the small plastic table set up under a large sun umbrella printed with hideous tan and orange daisies.

He followed and sat down, watching her take out her gold enamelled cigarette case and light one of her black Russian cigarettes. She blew out a stream of smoke and they sat in silence until Scott came out with their order and then jogged off again, the yelling in Spanish starting up once he was back inside.

Nat took a long pull of her beer and sighed.

‘I worked for Secret Service.’ She spoke in Russian. ‘Counter-espionage. I remember each one and write them in my ledger. I have killed many men with these. ’ She gestured to her perfectly toned thighs.

‘Yeah?’ Bucky replied in the same with his mouth full. ‘Damn these are good. I think I’ve lost count of how many people I’ve killed. Not all of them were with my thighs though.’

‘You have bad dreams.’ Nat stubbed out her cigarette. ‘I get them too.’

‘How long?’ Bucky asked and her mouth twisted.

‘I think sometimes I was born in the Red Room.’ she replied, and he could have sworn that her eyes were glinting with tears behind her sunglasses, but then again that may have just been a trick of the light. ‘I do not remember anything else but learning how to be what they wanted. A machine to serve my country.’

‘I thought the Red Room as a myth. Did you and Clint meet like that?’ Bucky was curious. Nat gave him a sly smile and shrugged one lovely shoulder.

‘We met in a whorehouse.’ she said. ‘I was undercover and so was he. He made me fall in love with him in one night and I escaped hell to come to him because I didn’t know what else to do.’

‘That’s actually romantic as fuck.’ Bucky smiled. ‘And it’s true. The right kind of person can save you.’

‘Steve does not know all of it, does he?’ Nat asked and he shook his head.

‘I think if he knew everything he’d never look at me the same way.’ The confession astonished him and he was amazed that he’d even voiced his fear out loud, but there was something that told him Nat understood what he meant perfectly.

‘He’s stronger than you think he is.’ She raised an eyebrow at him. ‘I think you should take what he’s offering you and lean on him more than you do.’

‘It’s hard to trust.’ Bucky sighed. ‘Even the person you love more than your own life.’

‘I know.’ Nat said. ‘But you have to or it will eat you alive.’ She looked over at the trailer and held up her now empty beer bottle. Inside the hatch, Luis gave her a thumbs up and disappeared.

‘Maybe.’ Bucky blew out a deep breath. ‘But not today.’

‘That’s okay.’ Nat smiled at him. ‘Today you can talk to me.’

************

Steve rocked back on his heels, smiling as he watched the credits roll in. His performance had been spectacular if he did say so himself, the final act done to the strains of The Star Spangled Banner when he’d finally come all over himself and what was left of his red lace underwear, all while holding a perfect salute. He gave the webcam a coy little wave and blew it a kiss.

‘Alright, fellas.’ He eased himself off the All American and grinned. ‘I think I’m pretty much done here. I’ll see you all tomorrow.’ The salutations scrolled down his screen and he laughed and signed off, leaning down off the bed to grab the towel and wipe the splattered semen from his torso.

He hummed through his second shower of the day, pulling on his dark blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt when he was done and toeing into his flip flops. He grabbed a clean towel from the linen closet and his sunglasses and was ready to go.

Everyone was right where he’d left them, except now Clint had joined them too. He was on a neon pink plastic chair, floating along and pushing off the sides with a lazy foot when he got close enough, the other one trailing in the water. He peered at Steve over his black Wayfarers and held up his beer.

‘Brews are over there.’ He waved it at a cooler box next to Bruce’s lounger and slopped some of his own over his chest. ‘Goddammit.’

Steve helped himself, cracking the top and taking a long drink. The beer was ice cold and delicious going down. He kicked off his flip flops and sat down on the side of the pool, feet in the water while he pulled his shirt over his head. There was a low whistle from behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see May standing at the gate. She grinned at all of them.

‘My my. Such a dazzling array of bodies.’ Her laugh was deep and wicked. ‘I could stand and look at this all day.’

‘Aunt May.’ Peter’s drawn out whine was pure teenage boy. ‘Stop ogling my friends.’

‘I’ll ogle who I damn well choose.’ May retorted. ‘Now you have extra credit homework to finish up, so stop lazing around here and get your butt back home and do it.’

‘Fine.’ Peter sighed the sigh of the martyred and got up, His nose was bright pink, in spite of the sunscreen he’d slathered on.

They all waved goodbye to May and watched her herd a belligerent Peter back home.

‘He’s a good kid.’ Tony mused and Steve caught Bruce’s grin.

‘He’s smart.’ he said. ‘But yeah, a good kid.’

‘And May is a most magnificent woman.’ Thor declared. He was floating on his back and the view was rather x-rated. Steve thanked his lucky stars he wasn’t given to insecurity because Thor was definitely gifted in certain departments.

‘That she is.’ Bruce agreed. ‘Say, did I mention that Jane’s going to come visit?’ That made Thor flail in the water and come up spluttering.

‘She is?’ His whole face was wreathed in smiles.

‘Yeah.’ Bruce gave him a lazy grin. ‘She’s got some business at the VLA and said that she’d pop in tomorrow on her way back, stick around for the weekend.’

‘Friend Bruce, you have just made my very life.’ Thor heaved himself out the pool in an impressive display of muscle strength. ‘I must prepare.’ He picked up his towel and slung it around his neck and then jogged off, his dick bobbing in a very distracting manner.

‘What the hell was that?’ Steve laughed.

‘Jane is the love of Thor’s very existence.’ Bruce chuckled. ‘She’s also insanely brilliant so he always does a full night of research on the latest advances in astrophysics so he can talk to her about them when she visits.’

‘That is so sweet.’ Steve grinned. ‘So if she’s coming tomorrow I’m guessing we better set another place.’

‘This thing is in danger of turning into a shindig.’ Clint observed dryly from his floating throne.

‘Oh thank Christ.’ Tony said. ‘That means a better chance of hiding from Pepper.’

‘You know about that?’ Bruce asked and Tony snorted.

‘I know about everything, Big Guy.’ he replied and put the copy of Scientific American he was reading over his face.


	6. Home Sweet Home

_Sunday._

Steve, Bucky and Sam stood in the bright morning light and surveyed the wreckage that was the pool area and the small patch of lawn next to it where the bbq had been.

‘Goddamn.’ Sam’s face was a picture. ‘Y’all got some crazy people living here.’

‘They’re your friends.’ Bucky pointed out, arms folded. He couldn’t quite compute what he was seeing.

‘Fuck you, man.’ Sam snorted. ‘They’re your neighbours.’

‘The question is how the hell are we going to get that out of the pool?’ Steve asked and they all shuffled to the edge and looked sadly at what had once been a mint condition cherry red 1961 Mustang convertible now sitting at the bottom, the sunlight glinting off the paintwork and twinkling in the morning sun.

Their view was momentarily disrupted by Clint, drifting by in the pink plastic cocktail seat. He was wearing a pair of Bruce’s Hawaiian print shorts and a wrinkled dress shirt that was buttoned up unevenly, his eyes hidden by some of Nat’s enormous Chanel sunglasses. They watched him pass, his passage marked by a trail of light snores.

‘Man could sleep through a Force Ten hurricane.’ Sam remarked.

‘He’s deaf.’ Steve laughed. ‘What the hell do you expect?’

‘I found his hearing aid in a glass of beer standing next to your gate when I went out to piss.’ Sam said, grinning. He’d wisely spent the night sleeping off the alcohol in the bed of his truck, aided by a borrowed sleeping bag and pillow. ‘Guess he’s going to need a replacement.’

‘Where do you think Nat is?’ Steve looked around. ‘She was here last night.’

‘Last I saw her, she was shooting beer bottles off the back wall of Tony’s yard with May.’ Bucky said. He’d gone to bed long after Steve. His honey-bunny wasn’t very good at holding his alcohol and never had been.

Well, Peter’s on Tony’s front deck.’ Sam nodded at where the teenager was sprawled in a deck chair with Pepper’s huge black sunhat over his face. Pepper was nowhere to be seen, probably still curled up on Tony’s couch where he’d very lovingly deposited her before going for a little cry in his workshop where he’d subsequently passed out with one hand in a tub of engine grease and the other curled around a torque wrench. Nobody wanted to ask any questions.

‘Morning!’ They all winced and turned to see Viz leaning over the pool fence with Wanda next to him. They were both far too smug, but being the only teetotallers meant that they had no hangovers. Pietro had run off into the desert at midnight in a state of some undress but they’d assured an alarmed Steve and Bucky that it was perfectly normal and he’d trot back in around midday with tan and a collection of whatever the hell he could find out there.

‘Hey.’ Steve raised a hand. ‘You two going out?’

‘We’re going shopping.’ Wanda beamed. ‘My pregnancy test was positive!’

‘Holy shit!’ Clint sat bolt upright and stared at them, pushing the sunglasses back on his head. ‘You’re pregnant?’

Steve, Buck and Sam all looked at each other in bemusement and then shouted ‘How?’ at him simultaneously.

Clint grinned and then looked over the side of his chair.

‘Oh shit.’ He goggled at the the sight below him. ‘Is that Coulson’s car?’

*************

_The previous morning._

_The thing most people didn’t know about Steve was that he was stupidly houseproud. In their kinkier moments, Bucky liked to call him his little housewife and make him wear a frilly apron and a pink jewelled plug and bend over the furniture at a moment’s notice. Steve got off on it like nobody’s business, and the unexpected benefit that this had was that Steve was obsessed with entertaining._

_‘Higher.’ he ordered and Bucky sighed and hoisted the string of coloured lights a little higher and fixed them in place. They had cleared the area next to the pool and set up a long trestle table and some folding chairs that they’d found in one of Tony’s old storage sheds done the back of his yard. He’d waved a vague hand at it when they’d asked him about extra seating and then gone back to welding whatever it was he was welding. His yard was at the back of his trailer, a strange maze of storage containers and junk that he used for his various inventions._

_Sam was bringing over his smoker and there was already half an oil drum cut up and resting on a pair of sawhorses. Thor had taken his blowtorch to it, the same one he used to make his weird ass sculptures, and it had been quite the sight watching him work. Bruce had taken charge of the food apart from the meat and was currently engaged in a production line of slaw, corn on the cob and dinner rolls, which he made from scratch, taking over his kitchen. Peter had been drafted as his kitchen porter with the promise of getting his hands on some of Bruce’s medical equipment._

_‘You boys need anything else?’ Tony was standing in his ever present bathrobe, one flip flop on and one foot bare. Today his glasses had one green lens and one pink one._

_‘I think we’re good, Tony.’ Steve smiled. ‘Thanks for letting us use the pool.’_

_‘Better than trying to cram all of us into your trailer.’ Tony said. He scratched at his stubble and looked back towards the front gate. He’d been twitchy all morning and Steve grinned at Bucky, who raised an eyebrow at him. Everyone knew why he was acting like that._

_‘You going to stay looking like that?’ The judgemental tone could only belong to Nat. She sauntered into the pool enclosure, dressed to kill in a red sundress that barely skirted her ass and made from a blowsy translucent fabric. Her copper hair was piled on top of her head and she had two perfectly drawn wings of eyeliner to complete the look. Her cigarette was in the end of a gold holder that was at least a foot long and stuck between her teeth and she was wearing a huge pair of black sunglasses that covered half her face._

_‘Yes.’ Tony sounded defensive. ‘Unlike you, I am comfortable in what I wear.’_

_‘You look like slob.’ Nat snorted and then grabbed his arm, her grip like iron. ‘I dress you because you are infant who cannot do it for himself.’_

_‘Nat!’ Tony tried to extricate himself but it was no use and he had no choice but to stagger out after her._

_Steve grinned at Bucky and they continued their preparations, both of them laughing._

**************

‘Crap.’ Peter had his head tilted. His nose was starting to go pink under his abundance of freckles and Bucky couldn’t get over it. It was adorable. ‘That’s going to be a son of a bitch to get out.’

‘Language.’ Bruce admonished but his face was equally bemused. ‘But he has a point.’ He was the only one looking relatively normal, but it had turned out that he had the constitution of an ox. Even Thor hadn’t been able to outdrink him.

‘The question is how the hell did it get in there in the first place.’ Sam gestured at the car. ‘I mean, who remembers that happening?’

They all looked at Clint, still bobbing around the pool.

‘Don’t look at me.’ he replied. ‘I passed out after Thor made those Valhalla margheritas.’

They all collectively winced at the memory, except for Peter who sighed and gave the empty glasses strewn everywhere a wistful look.

‘It blows being the only one who has to be sober.’ he muttered and Bruce chuckled and ruffled his hair.

‘Don’t grow up to quick, kid.’ he said. ‘Being an adult is the actual worst.’

‘Maybe we can all a recovery company.’ Steve suggested, but he didn’t sound at all convinced of his own idea. He glanced at Bucky, who could only reply with a shrug. He’d never ever seen anything like this and he’d been there for Kinshasa.

‘How about a crane?’ Peter went to perch on the edge of the pool. Clint drifted close and kicked water at him, grinning and then paddling away before Peter could retaliate.

‘Hmmm.’ Bruce scratched his head. ‘Maybe.’ He turned and headed for the gate. ‘I’m going to make some calls.’

They waved him off and then saw Tony’s door one. He came out beaming.

‘Good morning, campers.’ He trotted over to them in a pair of boxers and a raggedy t-shirt. ‘My lovely ex-wife to be is still sleeping and I thought I’d come and bother someone else for breakfast. She’s a bear when she wakes up.’ He looked far too cheerful and Steve exchanged a glance with Bucky. Apparently they weren’t the only ones who’d gotten lucky the night before.

‘Morning.’ they chroused and he came through the gate to join them, peering at Coulson’s car over his dark glasses.

‘Damn.’ He made a thoughtful face. ‘Anyone want to explain?’

‘No idea.’ Bucky said. ‘We thought you might know?’

‘Nope.’ Tony didn’t look too concerned. ‘Where’s Phil?’

‘I put him in a taxi and sent him back to his hotel.’ Clint said. ‘That was before the margheritas.’

‘Yeah, I remember those.’ Tony went to wade into the shallow end, standing knee deep on the second step.

‘Bruce has gone to call someone.’ Steve offered and Tony gave a sage nod.  
‘Good plan.’ He put his hands on his hips, regarded the sky for a moment and then grinned. ‘So, who’s up for pancakes?’

***********

_‘And this is Phil Coulson.’ Sam said, introducing a balding man with a gentle looking face and a firm handshake._

_‘Nice to meet you.’ Steve said, shaking his hand and smiling. He had a beer in the other hand and he was trying not to spill it. ‘Sorry, you’re the…’_

_‘Let’s just say I’m in the private security business.’ Coulson replied. ‘It’s how I know Sam.’_

_‘Right.’ Steve could see Bucky’s ears pricking up from where he was standing manning the bbq with Thor. ‘And you just happened to be in the neighbourhood?’_

_‘Just passing through, Cap.’ Coulson smiled. ‘You and your partner have one hell of a reputation and I wanted to make your acquaintance.’_

_‘Well, you know how to make an entrance.’ Steve remarked, eyeballing the frankly gorgeous Mustang Coulson had arrived in with a tall stern woman named Maria Hill. She was busy making conversation with Jane Foster, Thor’s on again-off again girlfriend, who had arrived in time to help with lunch. They were both perched on a pair of loungers discussing theoretical physics with an ease that made Steve’s head spin. Nat was with them too, and every now and then all three would start speaking in Russian and then scream with laughter. Steve knew that whatever they were saying it had to be filthy, especially when they all looked at Steve and asked what seemed to be something of a leading question because it had made Bucky go red to the roots of his hair. That was quiet some feat._

_‘Any particular reason?’ Steve asked. He’d long since learned to question everything._

_‘Business proposal.’ Coulson said. ‘I’m in town for a few days so maybe we can get together on Monday?’_

_‘Sure.’ Steve grinned. He couldn’t wait to tell Bucky. It would make him crack up for days._

************

May had finally come in search of her errant nephew, seen the car and collapsed in laughter for a good ten minutes before she’d collared Peter and dragged him home. The last they had heard was her berating him for not wearing sun block.

Tony and Bruce had somehow managed to get hold of someone who was prepared to come and get the car out of the water. Sam had decided he was too old for all that shit and was rubbing his eyes, looking groggy once all the excitement had worn off.

‘I need to sleep.’ He put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow maybe?’

‘Sure.’ Steve grinned. ‘I’ll stop in.’ he gave Bucky a quick glance. Bucky sighed and nodded.

‘We’ll stop in.’ he said and Steve’s heart did a quick thump. This was a good sign.

‘Great.’ Sam smiled at them both. ‘I have some things to show you. There’s a scheme that I’m working on that pairs veterans with rescue dogs that I think you might like, Bucky.’

Bucky’s eyes lit up at the words rescue dogs and Steve laughed. It looked like they might be in line to get a new lodger if Bucky had anything to say about it. He was enamoured of all things canine, ugly ones being a particular love of his.

‘I think you said the magic words.’ Steve said and leaned in to bump Bucky’s shoulder with his own. ‘Eight?’

‘Sounds good. See y’all then.’ Sam waved goodbye and trundled off to retrieve his truck, yawning enormously as he went.

Clint finally decided all the pruning was getting out of hand and paddled over to the shallow end and tumbled off his floating lounger. He came ashore, dripping water and as red as a lobster.

‘I’m going to look for Nat.’ he announced. ‘Yell when the cavalry gets here, I want to see how they’re going to pull this off.’

‘No problem.’ Bucky said and put an arm around Steve’s shoulders as Clint left, squelching as he walked. ‘What about you baby doll? You tuckered out too?’

‘Not really.’ Steve replied. ‘I had enough sleep.’ He rubbed his chin against Bucky’s shoulder like a big cat. ‘Could go for something else though.’

‘Slut.’ Bucky chuckled. ‘Come on, let’s go to bed.’

They came out the pool gate, narrowly avoiding being run down by a very naked and incredibly tanned Pietro as he ran past them, a life belt in the shape of a transparent pink plastic flamingo around his waist and a Russian fur hat with earflaps on his head.

They stood and stared until he rounded the corner and then Bucky pulled Steve in for a long kiss.

This place is fucking nuts.’ he said and Steve sighed happily and linked their fingers, tugging him in the direction of their trailer.

‘I know.’ he replied. ‘Ain’t it just perfect.’


End file.
